The Cons of AnimeCons
by mickiept
Summary: Why Daisuke and Taichi should never go to an anime convention. Warning:contains realitydetached obsessive fangirls. Mentions of Daikari and Taiora.


When Daisuke had woken up that morning, he had had a strong hunch that going to the Anime Convention was going to turn out badly. Unfortunately for him, this was one of the few times that he had actually been right.

It wasn't that he wasn't having fun; he loved going anywhere with Hikari. And he wasn't an anime hater; although after he became a Chosen most of them lost their thrill. He was actually having a grand old time dressed as Myojin Yahiko from _Rurouni Kenshin_ and hanging out with Hikari, who had decided to cosplay Sakura from _Card Captor Sakura_ (and might he say that Sakura had never looked better) and they had run into several other Chosen as well (so far they had found Miyako as Botan from _Yu Yu Hakusho_, a visiting Mimi cosplaying as Robin from _Witch Hunter Robin_, Ken dressed as _Sasuke_ from Naruto, Yamato dressed up as Edward Elric from _Fullmetal Alchemist_, and Takeru dressed as Inuyasha). No, it was not even the fact that Daisuke could not get any time alone with Hikari because Taichi (as Heero Yuy from _Gundam Wing_) had insisted that he and Sora (Nami from _One Piece_) stay with the two so there would be "no funny business" (although Daisuke and Hikari both knew that they were using this as an excuse to go out together without actually "going out").

It wasn't any of those things that were getting him down and making him regret coming. It was…them.

"OH, MY GOD! YOU'RE DAISUKE-SAMA FROM DNANGEL! I LOVE THAT SHOW! YOU LOOK EXACTLY LIKE HIM! I ESPECIALLY LIKE THE IDEA OF A FEUDAL ERA DAISUKE! IT'S SO ORIGINAL!" Yelled the fifteenth girl at the convention today (and the third Sailor Moon).

Daisuke sighed and Hikari giggled next to him. Sora and Taichi weren't even trying to hold back their laughter. The vein on his forehead grew to three times its normal size. That couldn't possibly be good for his health.

"Look," Daisuke said through gritted teeth, "I am NOT Daisuke from DNAngel. I am supposed to be Yahiko from Rurouni Kenshin. It's not my fault that my sister used up all the black hair dye when she decided to cosplay as Roy Mustang (ooh, was Yamato going to be upset when he found out, especially since Jun was a hardcore RoyxEd fan). Would you incessant fan girls leave ME ALONE?"

The Sailor Moon girl scurried away.

It wasn't his fault that the manga/anime character looked a lot like him. His first day of Junior High, someone had made a comment about it. He wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse that they had the same name too. On the one hand, it kept some of the kids at school from making fun of him by calling him by the fictional character's (and coincidentally his) name. On the other hand, when these freaks called out to him as 'Daisuke' and meant the one from DNAngel, it still made him turn and after a while it got fairly annoying. Almost enough to make him wish that he had tried to talk Hikari out of coming here and go to the stupid girly movie that she had been dying to see instead.

"OH MY GOD!" Daisuke groaned and braced himself for the worst.

"YOU'RE SORA-SAMA FROM KINGDOM HEARTS! I LOVE HIM! AND I LOVED HOW YOU IMPROVISED BY WEARING A GREEN TANKTOP! YOU MAKE SORA-SAMA LOOK UBER-SEXY!" A different annoying girl dressed at what he thought might have been Chi from _Chobits_, (she hadn't done a very good job of it though) screamed at the top of her lungs. She was putting a death grip on Taichi's arm and calling him Sora (which as everyone knows, is the same name as his _girlfriend_). Hikari and Sora laughed loudly and made no attempt to hide their amusement. Daisuke just grinned and tried to keep himself from laughing at his idol and girlfriend's brother.

Taichi sighed despairingly, "I hate this."

"OH MY GOD! I MUST HAVE YOUR BABIES!" And the obsessive fan girl began to chant "I love you Sora-sama' over and over to Taichi. (At this point, the real Sora had begun to give the girl a death glare.)

Daisuke couldn't take it anymore. He began to laugh so hard that tears soon came out of his eyes.

Maybe he didn't have it so bad after all.

* * *

_I don't know, it wasn't as funny as I hoped it would be. But what do you all think? Please review._

_And if you don't get why they are upset (I probably wouldn't), think of it this way._

_Daisuke POV: Going to a costume party and being constantly called a character that happens to share the same name as you but you are NOT dressed as._

_Taichi POV: Going to a costume party and being constantly called a character that you are NOT dressed as and that happens to share the same name as your girlfriend/boyfriend._


End file.
